Poke-journey: part one
by MoonHead1289
Summary: A fanfic type script with the original characters, plus new ones.


Ash: (read saved fanfic part one) new Pokemon trainers to help them on their search for an answer to the problem. The trainers were Tiffy(14), Stevie(13), Jennie(13), and Katie(7).Katie is allowed to have one Pokemon to protect her, but that is it until she is 10. They will be helping us find the answer to Giovanni. Here is a little bit of information about each of the new recruits. Tiffy: My younger sister, green-brown eyes and brown hair with natural blond highlights. A fire-psychic Pokemon trainer. Started out with Charmander. Stevie: Jennie's twin brother, my next door neighbors. Blue eyes, freckles and blond hair. A water Pokemon trainer. Started out with Squirtle. Jennie: Stevie's twin sister. Blue eyes, freckles, and blond hair. A plant type Pokemon trainer. Started out with Bulbasaur. Stevie and Jennie have natural blue and green highlights in their hair. Now, all of us will set out on the newest Pokemon journey: Operation 01: New recruits. The new recruits will now start their training. Scene: A bright, sunny day in Pallet. Misty goes to get Ash and new recruits. Misty rings door bell. Misty: Hello, Ms. Ketchum! Ms. Ketchum: Good morning, Misty. Would you like some breakfast? Misty: Thanks! I'm starved! Ms. Ketchum: Oh, sorry I've been so rude! Please come in! Misty: Where's Ash? Ms. Ketchum: Oh, I forgot to wake him up. Mimey! (referring to Mr. Mime) Will you please go and wake up Ash? Mimey: Mr. Mime! From somewhere in the house: Ahhhhhhh! Ms. Ketchum: That would be my Ash. Misty: Does he always sleep in this late? I mean, its already 7:30! Ash:(walking into the room) 7:30 is early in my book. Misty: Then maybe you should update it! From another place in the house: Ahhhhhh! Ms. Ketchum: Sounds like Tiffy is up. Tiffy: What. Was. That. Thing. Doing. In. My. Room?! Ms. Ketchum: That "thing" was Mr. Mime. He was waking you up, late sleepers must run in the family. Ms. Ketchum puts pancakes onto the table. Ms. Ketchum: Eat up! Ash helps himself to five pancakes. Misty and Tiffy get two pancakes Ms. Ketchum: Eat up, girls! You must have full stomachs to start today's journey. Tiffy: Bye, Mom! Ash: Yeah, bye! Misty: Bye, Ms. Ketchum! Thanks for the breakfast! Tiffy, Ash, and Misty walk next door. Tiffy rings the doorbell. Ms. Chickadee: Well, good morning, Tiffy! The twins are down by the Pokemart buying Pokeballs. I don't know why, do you? Tiffy: Yeah, we're going to start a Pokemon journey. I don't know why, 'cause Professor Oak is giving us five. I heard that they are cheaper in Vermilion, though. Ms. Chickadee: Thanks for letting me know. Hey, can Katie come along, too? She is quite fond of the twins. Misty: I'm sorry, she can't. But, when she's ten, she'll be able to come along! Ms. Chickadee: Is there a fee for you helping my twins? Ash: Well, there is... Misty: Hitting Ash) Ash! No, Ms. Chickadee, there isn't. We already had to help Tiffy, and since the twins are eligible for Pokemon training, we thought why not? Ms. Chickadee: (pulls Ash and Misty aside) I hope that you know that the twins can be a bit troublesome at times, so, just keep your wits about you, and you'll do fine. Misty: No problem, Ms. Chickadee. Hey, if I can handle Ash, the twins will be a snap! Ash: Misty... Tiffy: Here come the twins! Hey, Stevie, Jennie! Come here! You can come with us on our Pokemon journey! Everyone starts walking towards Professor Oak's lab Jennie: That is so cool! Stevie: But not cooler that me! Jennie: But I'm cooler, everyone knows that! Stevie: Are not! Jennie: Am to! Stevie: Are not! Jennie: Am to! Ash: Pretty soon I'm gonna lose my cool and there will be a problem! Jennie: Are you threatening us? Stevie: If you are I'm gonna tell my mommy! Mommmmmmmy! Jennie: No, I'm gonna tell mommy. Mommy! Misty: SHUT UP! Twins: Yes, sir! Misty: MA'AM! The twins cower in a corner. They meekly nod. Ash: We had best be going, so goodbye for now, Ms. Chickadee! Ms. Chickadee: Goodbye, Jennie, Stevie, Tiffy, Ash, and Misty! The group walks on through Pallet and go into Professor Oak's lab. P. Oak: Good afternoon, new trainers! Ash: Good afternoon, Professor Oak! P. Oak: (sounds horrified) T-t-t-heir n-not g-going to be trainers, are they? Twins: You mean us? Why, we always have liked Pokemon... P. Oak: Yeah, you liked taking other trainers' Mucks and would take parts of their body and would make mud pies with them! Jennie: It was only that once, and I was sure that Ash wouldn't mind... Ash: What?! You took apart my Muck ?! Without even asking me? I swear, I would kill you if your mother wasn't trusting me with you two. Stevie: (taunting Gary) Ash's Krabby was better than you Krabby! The bigger, the worse! Ash: Professor Oak! You told me that my Krabby died of old age... P. Oak: I thought that you would be heartbroken, I know that you liked that Krabby and I didn't want you to know such bad new... Ash: Twins, Tiffy! Get your stuff! Let's leave! P. Oak: Here is your stuff. if you have any questions, ask Ash or Misty. Tiffy: Thanks! Twins: (talking to themselves) You know, those mudpies were rather good, we need to catch a Muck! Misty: Everybody ready? Okay, lets go! Everybody walks on to Vermilion. Ash: Tiffy, Jennie, and Stevie. You need nicknames. Tiffy: you are now known as TT. Stevie: you are now known as, hmm, TR1, standing for Trouble Maker One. Jennie: you are now known as TR2. TR1&2: Thanks, Ashy-boy! TT: Yeah, thanks! Ash: My name is not Ashy-boy. TR1&2: It is now, Ashy-boy! Misty: Wasn't that what Duplica called you? Ash: Yes, and I didn't like it. Misty: Well, looks like you still wont like it! TR1&2: Yeah, listen to Misty! (Talking between themselves) You know, when Misty isn't mad at us, she can be quite nice! Misty: Thanks! Hopefully I wont have to get mad at you very much. TR1: Welcome, Misty. TR2: Yeah, welcome. TT: Why do we have these funny-colored highlights in our hair? I mean, I like them, but why are we the only ones with them? TR1&2: We like our highlights! They're cool! Ash: You are the only people with them, at least as far as I know. Misty, should we tell them about their highlights? Misty: Yes. Ash: You have the funny colored highlights in your hair because you are the chosen ones. You were chosen because you three have the three talismans inside hidden somewhere inside of your bodies and need to discover through Pokemon training where they are inside of you. TR1: You mean we are kinda like freaks of nature? Misty: No! You are so special, you got the talismans, that is quite an honor. TR2: So, if we specialize with the Pokemon type corresponding to our hair color, we can fond them quicker? Ash: They aren't as dumb as they look! Yes, if TT focuses on psychic and fire Pokemon, she will find her talisman, and if TR1 focuses on water Pokemon, he will find his talisman, and if TR2 focuses on plant Pokemon, she will find her talisman! Misty: Well put, Ash. Ash: Thanks. The group walks on to Vermilion. TT: Look! What's that? TT pulls out her Pokedex. Pokedex: An Abra! I'm gonna catch it! Charmander, go! TT throws Charmander's Pokeball near the Abra. TT: Charmander! Ember, now! Charmander: Charrrrrrrrr! The wild Abra uses teleport, but it still gets hit. TT: Charmander, scratch! Good job, Pokeball, get 'em! TT throws the Pokeball. The group watches as the Pokeball wiggles. Finally, the Pokeball locks the Abra in. TT: Yeahhhhhhhhh! TR1&2: Woohoo! Great job, TT! Ash: Very good job. Misty: That is the first Pokemon caught today! Congratulations! TT: Thank you, thank you! A wild Pidgey appears. The twins spy it first. Jennie: Wahhh! It bit me! Stevie: Did not. Jennie: Did to, hey! Don't forget what Misty told us. Stevie: I didn't, but you obviously did. Jennie: Shhh! I'm gonna catch that Pidgey, so get outta my way. Jennie roles up her sleeves and gets out her Pokedex and a Pokeball. Pokedex: Pidgey: A flying Pokemon. A good choice for a beginner. Jennie: Thats good enough for me! Bulbasaur, get that Pokemon! Jennie throws Bulbasaur's Pokeball toward the Pidgey. Jennie: Bulbasuar, leech seed! The Pidgey looks weary, but musters up enough strength for a good gust towards Bulbasaur. Jennie: Bulbasaur, you can get 'em! Use, umm, oh, yeah! Bulbasaur, use vine whip! Bulbasaur whips the Pidgey. The Pidgey is now weak. Jennie: Pokeball, go! Jennie throws the Pokeball at the Pidgey. The Pokeball wiggles, and then locks onto the Pokemon. Jennie: Yahooooo! I caught a Pidgey! Yay! TR1&2: We caught a Pidgey! Wait 'till mom hears this! She'll be so proud! TR2: Actually, I caught the Pidgey. 

Do you like the script so far? Email me at jennie@guy.com so I know that I need to post the rest of this fanfic. 


End file.
